Time Travellers: The Extended Editions
by The Phantom Rising
Summary: The episodes have been extended to include a lot more stuff in them than before! These are the new and not the best versions.
1. The Empire of the Wolf

**Time Travellers -**  
 **The Empire of The Wolf**  
 **EXTENDED EDITION**

 _ **The bold is the new extended scenes and lines that I've added in for the extended editions.**_

 **-!-**

 **Lilithena is sitting down.**

 **"Lilly? Will you ever stop waiting for the Doctor?"**

 **"SpongeBob, I can't. I sense something wrong with him... like, he's lost someone."**

 **"Is that a Time Lord thing?"**

 **"Sensing over Time Lords? Yeah..."**

 **She stares closer at the wall, like he and her could prehaps sense every move he could make.**

 **Whilst he is in the Tardis, out of visiting Donna in the rain.**

 **What's the second thing to get after Donna?**

 **That's what he thought.**

November 23rd, 2015.

The sun rises once more as the Tardis appears outside of SpongeBob's house with a wet Doctor, still over the 'death' of his most recent companion of Donna. Lilithena wakes up once more to look outside to find the Tardis outside the sponge's house. She wakes up the sponge who looks out the window before they both get dressed to get inside the Tardis.

"So, you're back and a little wet. Been out in the rain?" Lilithena asks if the Doctor has been out in the rain as he is wet.

"Yes, something like that. Alright then, so somewhere? Some time!" The Doctor agrees before asking where they want to go.

"Can I say, 1850." Lilithena says that she wants to go to 1850. **"Always wanted to visit the past."**

"Yeah. Nice year." The Doctor agrees as he gets the Tardis going into the newest location on the planet.

 **A scruffy looking child is looking back, cowering in a corner.**

 **"Help me." He says quietly.**

 **"No help now, kid. We need you."**

 **"What do you want me for?"**

 **"The plan."**

 **The creature does something to the child as it disappears.**

The Tardis lands in a squandered alleyway where a scruffy looking child is sitting by himself looking at the blue mysterious box. The Doctor walks out. "1850, as you said."

Lilithena as she comes out catches eye of the scruffy child and goes over to him.

"Are you okay?" She asks the child a question.

"I think so, ma'am." The child anwsers her as the Doctor calls for her overhead, she looks at him not at all noticing the child biting her hand.

"Oww. Did you do that?" Lilithena asks the child if he bit her.

"No, ma'am. I've had something to eat already." The child says otherwise as she leaves the child which smiles by himself as Lilithena runs to the Doctor and SpongeBob.

 **The child convulses as he dies inside after caring the bite.**

"1850, in a town. I don't know which town it is. So, I'm lost. kind of..." The Doctor says the time period as Lilithena, distracted by the bite that she is sure the child did to her but thinks otherwise.

"Am I okay, Doctor? I won't distract anyone?" SpongeBob asks if he won't distract anyone with his square texture.

"You look very human and blonde. Actually you two (him and Lilithena) fit together as a couple. You have a mirror in your pocket. Check yourself out." The Doctor comments that SpongeBob needs to look very human and blonde as the Sponge gets his mirror out and checks himself.

"I look like anime." SpongeBob complains.

"Not my fault. Blame the Tardis." The Doctor tells him otherwise.

"What's the time?" Lilithena asks what the time is.

"1700 hours, nope. Seventeen hundred and fifteen hours. The sunset is in a hour, if you are wondering." The Doctor tells the time for her.

"So, where are we headed?" SpongeBob asks for the place of where the team are going.

"Trouble. That's where we always go." The Doctor tells him.

"Don't you mean end up?" SpongeBob tries to correct him.

"Oh yes. Because it is easy to get them mixed up with me." The Doctor says it's easy to get them mixed up. The sun starts to go down. "And the time. My watch isn't set correctly."

 **"Even though I'm sure I set it right before the Crucible."**

 **"The what?"**

 **"The Crucible, can't tell you. It's something big that happened and if I told you, your hearts would break."**

 **"Gives me more reason to tell me."**

"Okay then. Is there anywhere that we can go that we can rest..." Lilithena asks for a place to rest.

"Why not the..." SpongeBob tries to give an example.

"No. Not the Tardis." Lilithena tells him not the Tardis.

"How about that shack from the field over there?" SpongeBob gives another example.

"Sure." Lilithena agrees as she runs over first, with the Doctor ans SpongeBob to follow , only 39% of the way, her body starts to jerk which alarms the Doctor that something is happening, she screams as the pain follows through her body.

"What is happening to you?" The Doctor asks her.

"Stupid kid bit me." Lilithena reveals to him.

"Oh. I know now." The Doctor reliases.

"What is the matter with her now then?" SpongeBob asks what is the matter with Lilithena.

" _Just the soul of this lonely angel._ " Lilithena speaks in a ghastly voice, which isn't hers.

"That's someone else poessesing her." The Doctor tells the Sponge.

" _You're wrong, Time Lord. No-one is poessesing the lady, I am using her as a host for my eventful awakening."_

"What awakening?" The Doctor asks about this certain "awakening".

" _This one."_

Lilithena's mouth and teeth transform from human/Time Lord into werewolf as she loses her clothes to the werewolf fur, the hands turn into the claws as she loses the will to be a Time Lady and is now a werewolf.

" _I told you, Time Lord. Your stupid elegant lady friend was unfortantly bitten by our agents in the field and has carried out the transformation that I have needed to fully become._ "

"Let her go." The Doctor orders the being.

 _"We have waited since century's ago. What will make me lose this body in for another. You have no way of stopping our clan._ "

"I'M ORDERING YOU TO LET HER GO!" The Doctor raises his voice to the futher measures he can go to.

 _"Not until I find another host body for me to use and then we can begin The Empire of the Wolf._ "

"Wolves. Not Wolf. Plural." SpongeBob tries to correct the being.

 **"Not very helpful, SpongeBob. Not at this time."**

 _"You don't seem to be afraid. Tell me, are you afraid of the big bad wolf?"_

"After all the things I've seen with the Doctor. I would put you down on the low spot." SpongeBob reveals to it.

The Doctor has had enough as he decides to fight with the wolf to capture the being itself. He throws punches and kicks to throw it away as he gets the wolf on the ground whilst he sonic's the animal as the being inside of it fades away as well as the wolf side of Lilithena as she sits up.

"What the hell was that?" Lilithena asks what has happened.

"Something that you may not want to experince again." SpongeBob tells her as the Doctor runs to the bell tower in the town. "And the running starts again, come on!"

They catch the Doctor up outside the clock tower.

"So, what's the plan this time?" SpongeBob asks about the plan he is using this time as the Doctor doesn't answer and locks the bell tower doors whilst running up all the stars to find the bell. He uses the Sonic Screwdriver to zap the bell to amplify the noise to where the wolves around the town that were either sleeper agents or part of the force to fade away, he slowly walks away to show nothing happened as he meets the two outside.

"You okay-?" Lilithena asks if he's okay.

"Yeah. Don't mind me." The Doctor agrees as he opens the doors to the Tardis and SpongeBob closes them. "So, where now?"

"Home. for me." SpongeBob tells him.

"But what about-?" Lilithena asks SpongeBob.

"You go. You fit as a couple." SpongeBob tells her as he uses a line the Doctor used.

 **"But all the things we've done."**

 **"I'm only 'going home', not leaving forever."**

 **"SpongeBob, it's your choice."**

 **"Doctor, I'm alright with my choice."**

 **"I'll remember to call you, Spongy."**

 **"Thanks Lily. I'll try with you two."**

The Doctor gets him back home and onto more adventures in time and space!

 **"SpongeBob?"**

 **"Yes, Pat?"**

 **"Is it going to be the end for you?"**

 **"Never..."**

 **"Well..."**

 **"Don't rule it then."**

 **SpongeBob walks inside his home.**


	2. Primary Education

**Time Travellers**  
 **Primary Education**  
 **EXTENDED EDITION**

The doors are opened to this house that a lad, 14-15 and a girl, a year older than him as she closes the door with a weird kind of smile.

"Are you okay? You need anything?" The girl asks the boy.

"Oh, yes. A cold drink would do fine." The lad answers that he wants a cold drink.

"And any food?" The girl says for the boy.

"No, it''s alright. I'm not hungry." The boy says that he isn't hungry.

"Okay then." The girl replies as she closes the door.

 **She unviels her form, a tentacled being that was fed on food.**

 **One of her tentacles grabs the boy.**

 **She opens her mouth to let him in.**

 **The parts of his body are chewed up as everyone can hear his screams.**

 **Her stomach has been expanded to a huge size.**

 **He kicks inside of her.**

 **"Don't worry, you'll be with me as you've always wanted to be."**

On the Tardis, with the Doctor and LilIithena inside. Lilithena is holding a newspaper.

"I think this girl with a special need is secretly an alien." Lilithena tells the Doctor.

"Really? It could be just a intellegent girl." The Doctor tries to correct her.

"You always say that. You just don't know the universe to the fullest." Lilithena tells him.

"I do, but not now." The Doctor says.

"Sure. But can we look at this incident into detail and try and fix it." Lilithena asks to look at the incident into detail and fix it.

"Okay then. Out of your curiosty, we'll go and do this. Then we get out and do something else." The Doctor says to her as he flicks the switches of the Tardis to get to this mysterious school. The Tardis lands in the school's jantior cupboard as it finds space.

"Okay that isn't the right place. We're in a jaintor's cupboard and these are just boring." Lilithena says.

"Well come on, let's get out of here before the cleaners come and get stuff out of the box." The Doctor tells her to get out of the cupboard before someone out of the cleaning staff comes towards the Time Lords. " **I think we have until next Monday."**

As they escape from the cupboard and the girl from the newspaper but with red streaks in her hair is at the end of the corridor.

"Legs, don't lose me now." The girl whispers to herself. **"Although my ass should lose itself now, please... I don't want to watch it."**

"Let's split up, we'll find something in the school much easier if we aren't together." The Doctor tells Lilithena as she goes towards the girl and the other way is where the Doctor is going.

"Hey. I know you." Lilithena shouts at the girl. "You're that person in this newspaper I have. The one with the special abillities."

"What were you doing in the cupboard?" The girl asks Lilithena what she was doing in the cupboard. **"Sex?"**

"I wasn't having sex. More kissing." Lilithena lies to the girl. **"Very... very passionate kissing."**

"I don't even think you looked like kissing, more you were hiding something in there." The girl gets through Lilithena's lie.

"But you don't need to look in there. Do it and you will change your life." Lilithena warns the girl. **"In more ways than possible."**

 **"I'm watching you." The girl says as she does the action of her message.**

 **"Strange..." Lilithena mummers.**

The Doctor is looking everywhere as he finds a door which seems to look painted on, but isn't.

"What are you doing in the school after home time? You should be at home, doing selfies and all that stuff." Lilithena says to her. **"Do they still do selfies?"**

"I had to go and check a couple things on the school network with the computer for some homework." The girl does a lie.

"Okay, that's all I need to know. Thanks for your co-operation and have a nice day." Lilithena says goodbye to the girl, although she has her suspiscions about her. _**"That could have been a lie that she has just said."**_

The Doctor, finally. Out of desperation goes into this door as he sees the food supply that an alien has left and the skeletons and quickly anyalises them with the Sonic Screwdriver before quickly making a dash outside into the corridor where Lilithena is stood at the end. He dashes towards her.

"You'll never guess what I found?" Both of the Time Lords ask in unison.

"A villain's nest." The Doctor says that there is a villain's nest.

"That girl is roaming around this school." Lilithena says that the girl in the newspaper is roaming around the school. **"And she is weird... like really weird."**

"They are connected. So what plus what equals a conclusion. Let's add it up." The Doctor tells her to add the clues up so it can equal an suplimentary conclusion to the ideas that he and Lilithena has.

"So, let's try this one on me. Girl, roaming around the school is an alien. What you saw in their is her nest as she does what to her enemies and then stores them in there." Lilithena plurts out the plan.

"Almost right." A feminime voice calls out from the other side of the corridor.

"It always is the girl. That's the most important thing about the mystery." The Doctor says. "Always the easiest part of the puzzle."

"And the easiest part is never the biggest but always the special." Lilithena says about the easiest part being the smallest and the special. "Those aren't even legs are they?"

"They are. Just the tentacles are built into the human spine." The girl explains that the "tentacles" were built into the spine as she unravels them, **some blood has been spilled from her victims, her ass is half tentacled, half human**.

"So what are you really? Because I've seen poessive people use bodies like that but is this a-?" The Doctor asks who the girl is really.

"All that I reveal is my father was the alien side of the family." The girl reveals says that he father was the alien side of herself.

"So you are half human... on your mother's side." Lilithena says as the Doctor looks at her in a strange way as her tentacles try to capture the nearest prey. "Doctor! Do you have a plan?"

"Yes. I'm doing it now." The Doctor says that he is doing the plan in motion as he gets out the SonIc Screwdriver and a radio as he uses the screwdriver to amplify the sound to react with the tentacles as the tentacles start to bleed and cut off from the spine as the girl's ears do the same and she falls to her death. The Doctor stops the sound as he reveals that he was wearing protective muffs. However, after that Lilithena falls. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"That... was a little too loud for my tastes." Lilithena says.

"You look a little paler than before." The Doctor says.

 **"Likewise Doctor."**

 **"How?"**

 **"You've had a couple of battle scars on your face since you left me behind."**

 **"I didn't leave you behind."**

 **"Heh... funny time to say that. But** ever since the Werewolf adventure... I've been dying ever since. This is me ticking off my last days." Lilithena says.

"Why does this have to be so soon?" The Doctor asks why this has to be so soon.

"This body was created during a blood battle. Give me some credit. You're the one who's keeping me alive." Lilithena tells him as she starts to sleep as The Doctor carries her to the Tardis and checks on her every 5 seconds.

" **Should we get SpongeBob?"**

 **"No, not yet... He doesn't need to interfere."**

 **"What... you saying he interferes?"**

 **"No... I'm not saying it."**

 **"You... were."**

 **"I was thinking it."**

 **"Thinking is the same as saying, but in your mind."**

 **"Just rest... and I'll think of something."**

 **They stare at each other with them confused.**


	3. Foreign Machinery

**Time Travellers -** _ **Foreign Machinery**_

SpongeBob is sitting on his couch as he is next to the phone that has been upgraded to take messages. The first one of many is playing now.

 **"You have 19 unheard messages. First message playing now."**

" _Hey Spongy! That's what I'm calling you now. Hope you like that name! Just been to the Great Freeze of London. Nice, but a bit too cool."_ Lilithena calls him first.

Later, after all those other messages.

"SpongeBob. Erm... due to some mishap with our latest trip and me being somehow a complete idiot this time. We're going to land by your house in a couple of days. I think it's August 23rd for you, today? August 26th. That's when we're coming back." The Doctor explains on the last call.

 **"3 days? Next time Doctor... leave it until a week beforehand."**

"Well if that's it. I can make an ambition of mine come true." SpongeBob says as the titles begin. After that, he returns home to get blueprints for a lot of unknown materials that he can to make his ambition true as possible. "Thanks Lilithena, to you. I have most of the possible materials that you left me that now that I told you my ambitions to you."

 _"Do you have any dreams or hopes? Everyone does, even if they don't think that they do."_

 _"I have some dreams of being a time traveller like you and the Doctor."_

 _"Okay then. I'll leave some materials for you that you would need to have to build a "basic" time machine."_

 _ **"Isn't there a law against it in time?"**_

 _ **"No, I don't think so. It's just you don't tell the Doctor because he doesn't like the idea of people making time machines like him. He's just being jealous."**_

He runs upstairs to the libary where he goes to a box with ["T"] where most of the materials lie that Lilithena stole from the Tardis.

"Okay, the first thing first is that I need to have is a time rotor which Lilithena has given me, so that is a good starting point for a time machine... then a couple levers, buttons, and cases for these switches and buttons. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a time machine but a mess of exsistence of the time machine."

 _"Yeah, start talking like them two whilst you're doing this, okay?"_

"Sure. Wait, how am I talking to my own mind?"

 _"Because the writer ran out of ideas and wanted a Nightmare in Silver reference and well, this is it."_

"You're the fourth wall breaker AS well?"

 _"Let it be seen that this will be the worst script in the season. Like, The Pantheon of Discord,_ _ **that two parter; the deleted episode "Contracted"**_ _and Dystopia._ "

"I better not talk with you for the rest of the making of this invention."

" _May take lines and a review from_ _ **YouTuber's who don't deserve to be credited in this episode."**_

He takes a few hours to fix and screw the time machine to finish it up. He finishes at 2159 hours.

 **"2159. I could that put as a year. Never mind."**

"Time for a test run." SpongeBob says to himself as he pulls the lever down from the time co-ordinates which are 1/7/2014. Bikini Bottom as he travels in the Time Vortex in the box of the interior when the time machine spins through as he changes in the time but not the place. SpongeBob endures a couple of minutes of time lag and time travel sicknesses as he spews all of his past living room.

"Ah, so that's where the mysterious sick came from that night. Now I have a reason with Gare Bear and his illness that happened afterwards. So, this is my house. In the past? But, it looks a little similar than it does now. How many times can this room stay the same?"

Past SpongeBob opens the door with groceries.

"Hey!"

 _"Told you. You found yourself. How predictable is that is what every fan wants to see. A SpongeBob slash SpongeBob meeting._ _ **Thank god we don't have it with sex and a narrator who's balls have finally dropped."**_

"But do you have anything on this meeting?"

" _Nada. Because the story needs to be intresting and not a Day of the Doctor rip off."_

Both SpongeBob's touch each other as they think of what the hell happened/or what the hell is going to happen. The time machine starts to splurt out as he addresses the time machine as it dissaperes before Past SpongeBob goes to sleep before Gary comes in. The future SpongeBob ends back up spinning forever into the Time Vortex as the sound of the Tardis is heard by SpongeBob as he rushes into the machine.

"What's the matter now?" SpongeBob asks the Doctor. **"I'm here as early as I can. So, what do we have now?"**

"She's hard onto her breathing and is dying, nearly as fast as you can think." The Doctor tells her as he leaves the house of SpongeBob to a place that he travels through time his way before the episode ends.

 **The Geek In Heaven**  
 **November 19th, 2016**


	4. War of the Rosens

**Time Travellers - War of the Rosens**

The episode begins as the crew are rushing around in the Tardis, trying to find the right the equipment to go towards the first-aid room.

"How is she doing now?" SpongeBob asks the Doctor.

"She's losing it by the minute. She's around 32% in her lifespan as she is." The Doctor tells him.

 **"So, 78% dead. Okay then."**

 **"SpongeBob. that's not good for her even if this did stop."**

"But I know that she won't die completely. You people "regenerate" or what ever you call it." SpongeBob mentions.

"I forgot to tell you. Time Lords can also die during regeneration and Lilly here has a likely chance of it." The Doctor explains.

"Okay, she has a 78% of her dying?" SpongeBob asks him.

"More of a 30 percent chance, if we're lucky." The Doctor reveals to him as the Tardis jolts and thuds.

"Where is this new place we have landed?" SpongeBob asks him.

"I don't know, but it should have the antidote. I think." The Doctor says as he opens the doors to a messed up version of Hackney Downs. "Or rushed memories of a battlefield."

 **"I don't know this place."**

 **"It's England..."**

 **"Past or Future?"**

 **"None of the above, it's present time, present day... basically it's now."**

The credits start as it ends with a book opening with our guest star episode reading it.

"Our story begins as sparks of a battle began over myself and my cousin, named Older Rosen over chocalate cake and plums, both of our favourite treats and foods and then a war broke out because of it and then a man came and he changed it all for the better..."

The picture of the Doctor looking in around the street turns real as real events move forward.

"Hackney Downs. That's what this place is, or should be." The Doctor says as a solider who looks like Michael Rosen rushes by them.

 **"Who the hell is that?"**

 **"Erm... I forgot. I can't remember everything because sometimes I change a lot of everything at anytime."**

"Get down civilains!" The soilder orders as a bomb lands near them before he grabs the two of them and holds them before the bomb explodes near them and covers the Tardis. Lilithena inside can feel the explosion as her life force depletes to 29%. The Doctor roars at the Tardis being covered in dust.

"You have to bring me back to the box!" The Doctor shouts as he runs from the solider back to the Tardis as the Doctor closes the doors and locks them.

"Sir, you have 10 seconds to exit the police box!" The soldier orders the Doctor as the Doctor lets the Tardis travel through space and time. "Still, I have one civillian to take to Chancellor Rosen."

"Whom?" SpongeBob asks as he is brought into a fancy looking living room that has the chanceller in.

"Stand to attention, son!" The soldier asks SpongeBob as he stands up.

"Who is this?" Chancellor Michael Rosen asks ths soldier.

"He was with a man in a pinstripe suit in the streets as a bomb had landed in the streets, the other man ran back to "his" police telephone box and disspered but this person was left here for me to give to you, sir." The soldier explains.

"You, what is your name?" Michael asks of SpongeBob's idenity is.

"John Smith, sir!" SpongeBob lies as he gets slapped by Michael.

"That name is a dummy name, it has been used by a number of people. Say it corectly." Michael tells him.

"SpongeBob SquarePants, sir. I have my creditentals in my hand." SpongeBob says as he gives the physcic paper to Michael as he agrees on the writing that SpongeBob has given him on the paper.

"Thank you. You may leave to anywhere in the barracks, inspector." Michael explains as SpongeBob nods yes as he leaves to a room with cubicles inside, SpongeBob sits on it as he calls the Tardis route number as the Doctor anwsers it.

"Hello." The Doctor greets himself.

"Alright, Doctor?" SpongeBob asks him.

 **The Doctor checks through his pockets, checking throughly because he believes SpongeBob has taken something out of it.**

"You took the pyschic paper, didn't you?" The Doctor asks him.

"Well, I needed it. I nearly got myself killed using your name." SpongeBob tells the Doctor.

"You told them that you were the Doctor?" The Doctor asks if SpongeBob used the name of 'the Doctor.'

"Then I would be excuted as an easier target if I called myself 'the Doctor'. I told them I was 'John Smith' and they required my real name and I used the pyschic paper to lie through a job as their 'inspector'. But can't you let me do something?" SpongeBob explains.

"With a dying person on my hands?" The Doctor asks him. **"I've got too much to deal with. I don't think I'll have enough time."**

"It's either one or a whole army. Plus, you may get the antitote." SpongeBob says as the Doctor waits for a second.

" _It's for her._ " He tells himself in his mind.

"Do it."

SpongeBob stops the call as he rushes back to Michael.

"Chancellor!" SpongeBob shouts at Michael.

"Yes, Inspector SquarePants. What is it?" Michael asks SpongeBob.

"Do you know of the location of the Enternal Plums?" SpongeBob asks him. **"If I'm inspecting the place, I need to see about it."**

"Yes, you may come with me." Michael says to him as SpongeBob follows to the basement level of the house. "This is where the Enternal Plums lie. I've kept it for two decades once I originally found the thing. It is my prize poessesion. Now, why do you want to know about where it lies?"

SpongeBob, whilst going down the stairs was texting the Doctor about the location as the wind picks up.

"Has the soldiers left the back door open again?" Michael asks.

"No, but a friend of mine needs the juice to revive his some what sort of girlfriend from a infection that she got from a werewolf in 1850. And his name is the Doctor." SpongeBob explains as the Tardis arrives at the scene and the Doctor arrives out of the box.

"Well done, SpongeBob. Now, sir. Is it alright that I use the juices?" The Doctor asks Michael. **"If I don't. The future isn't going to safe for you anymore."**

"Yes, Sir Doctor. You may." Michael agrees as the Doctor holds a tube to catch the juices as the Doctor and SpongeBob turn around to go back in, he coughs to interrupt them. "But sir, how do I win this war?"

"With the right words and the right sentences all together." The Doctor reveals. **"It's okay, I know what will happen."**

"Thank you." Michael thanks them as SpongeBob goes back inside and the Doctor gives a salute with a face of dismiss. He goes back inside as the Tardis leaves the basement and a soldier comes downstairs.

"What was that sir?" The soldier asks what the noise was.

"My guardian, returing to the heavens." Michael tells the soilder. " _And the Doctor led me to a speech that I thought was the best written part of litertuare that I have spoken from. This was all thanks to the Doctor who made this a very different place._ "

 **7 MONTHS LATER**

 **"Chancellor Michael. A letter has been sent espically to you."**

 **He is given the letter.**

 **"Hello Chancellor. Nice to see you, it's the Doctor again. I wanted to thank you for letting me have the juices to save my "girlfriend." and I also want to thank you for changing the future in the correct way to fix it. Your Friend, the Doctor."**

 **"Excuse me, I may need to cry over this."**

 **Chancellor Michael cries at the reading as the Doctor in one of the corridors smiles.**

 **BACK IN PRESENT DAY.**

The Doctor and SpongeBob rushes all to the sick-bay as Lilithena has only 9% of her life remaining.

"Let her drink it." SpongeBob tells the Doctor as he opens her mouth and lets her drink from the tube. She then stops for five seconds and then revives.

"You okay?" The Doctor asks her.

"I've only just started." Lilithena says as her hands start to glow. "Oh, and I've only just started to get to grips with this incarnation. But so, here I come again!"

She starts to scream and burn through her regeneration as she turns a little less older and more younger as she then breathes through her fourth incarnation. She looks 17, has black slick hair with rigerous looks.

"Oh yes, this my style. FINALLY! How long I have waited for something like this to happen and finally, it turns up like this!" Lilithena comments as the episode ends on the suprised looks of the Doctor and SpongeBob reacting to the regeneration.

 **A/N - There was a big massive final scene that went into the new Lilithena, but this has been ressurrected as a prequel which I hope you guys will like!**

 **THE GEEK IN HEAVEN**  
 **November 19th, 2016**


	5. A Mysterious Warming

**Time Travellers**  
 **'A Mysterious Warming'**  
 **EXTENDED**

 **The newly regnerated Lilithena wakes up to find nothing happening.**

 **"Something's wrong. He's not here. Why isn't he here?"**

 **She gets up and gets dressed in some comfortable clothes as she walks in the corridors of the Tardis to the main console area.**

 **He's not there.**

 **He should be there, boring them about facts about dead monarchs and evil villains that they need to face because of something that has happened that they need to fight.**

 **Maybe she could check the scanner.**

 **"Let's check about his most recent flight."**

 **She reads it as Belgium.**

 _ **What's the most important part of history according about Belgium?**_

 _ **Charlemagne! The Doctor mentioned him in a conversation.**_

 **He had tried to do something with him before.**

 **So, he'd gone after him and left them all alone.**

 **"SpongeBob?"**

 **"Yeah...?"**

 **"The Doctor has gone for a while."**

 **"A little while or a long while?"**

 **"Hopefully the former of the two."**

 **"Well... What shall we do?"**

 **"Keep guard."**

 **"Is the Kitchen still stocked up?"**

 **"Yep."**

 **"We're going to need a lot of coffee."**

 **They make themselves tea instead.**

 **"Not as good as coffee. But still good."**

 **"Well, let's go into the main console room and we'll keep guard."**

 **They walk in and find someone in with brunette hair.**

 **"Seems we have a prisoner."**

 **"Or maybe a lost soul."**

 **"Let's help it."**

 **"It's a her."**

 **"Well, I'm sorry!"**

 **"Doesn't matter, let's just do it."**

 **The mysterious stranger wakes up to see the roof of the Tardis and then them two.**

"Hello, strange misplaced person is the Tardis! I would like to introduce myself, I am Lilithena - I may look like the pilot of this time machine. But that is a lie. I'm the designated co-pilot and overall "sexyiness" of the team and my mate is SpongeBob SquarePants and he needs no introduction because well, look at him. His name is the description of his appearence." Lilithena explains to this girl as she wakes up slowly to regain herself.

"What the hell happened-? Where have I been?" The girl asks some questions to the duo.

"Well, I can't answer both of those questions because I just don't think you make sense. You appear out of nowhere and end up in the one place that is the place that might be the hardest to find for a human like you, or maybe something else than a human." Lilithena explains some more. "Trouble is, SpongeBob, You, which is which? Are we flashing forwards to human or backwards to alien? Hold on tight. This is going be a tricky one."

The credits begin as Lilithena gets the Tardis on a scan for this mysterious visitor in the ship's interior. **She hides the location of the Doctor to SpongeBob to make him less curious than he should be at the moment.**  
The scan's pick out something percuilar in the mysterious vistor.

"Our scans have picked up something that is in your DNA. You are part Dalek. But what part of it?" Lilithena asks what part of this girl is Dalek.

"The brain.I know, because of an experiment that the Doctor did with my original form and this body." The mysterious girl says.

"Love to hear the rest." Lilithena says as she slurps a cup of tea, an alarm sounds as she kicks her foot onto the right control to pass over the alarm. "Yeah."

"Where's the Doctor, then?" The mysterious girl asks of where the Doctor is.

"Off on a trip with Charlemagne after he got kidnapped by an insane computer as he said." SpongeBob recalls it.

 **"How do you know that?"**

 **"Don't keep hidding the scanner again."**

 **"Okay then."**

"That's my Doctor!" The mysterious girl shouts about her Doctor.

"Exactly, so now we have two of the same Doctors and one of them is missing a companion and we're missing our Doctor." Lilithena explains to her as the Doctors and companions are missing each other as the doors burst open with a blue suited Doctor walking in.

"Doctor?" The mysterious girl asks about her Doctor.

"Hello Darcy! Who's your friends?" The Doctor excitedly asks who the girl's friends are.

"Friends, sir. I'm not a friend to "Darcy." Lilithena interrupts him as he picks into his pocket and she does the same as the aim each other in a stand-down. "Okay, we've got screwdrivers."

"Who are you? A Time Agent?" The Doctor asks her.

"Never heard of them."

"River Song?"

"Who's she?"

"The Master?"

"Harold Saxon should be dead."

"How come you know that...?" The Doctor asks her.

"My Doctor told me."

"Oh he must be very soft with you. Letting you know all about that."

 **"He didn't treat me with any different respect than he does every other day."**

"And what, coming from a man who experimented on a girl with a Dalek brain." Lilithena says.

"That was because I had no choice, that Dalek had absorbed someone's DNA and it was dying, it wanted freedom and I gave it." The Doctor explains.

"A lonely god, it seems." Lilithena comments as she pulls a lever down as he dissaperes from sight. " I agree."

"So, is that it?" SpongeBob asks.

"I think so." Lilithena says as there is a unknown shine in the corner of her eyes, she clicks the doors open as they open to the vacumn of space.

"Shouldn't we be sucked through space around about now?" SpongeBob inquires.

"I've extended the oxygen so I think we're fine." Lilithena explains as she guides the Tardis to shove itself down to where the Doctor is.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" SpongeBob asks as he shouts his question to her.

"The adventure sucked anyways." Lilithena tells him as the whole Tardis crashes down as the Doctor is waiting, both of his companions give themselves time as the episode ends with the Doctor opening the doors after a unseen adventure.

 **"Charlemagne?"**

 **"Don't ask me again."**

 **"Okay, I won't."**

 **The scanner bleeps regularly.**

 **SpongeBob turns it off.**

 **"It's annoying. Let's not respond to it."**

 **Instead, it was a signal from a base in the Artic underneath a snowed in base.**

 **THE GEEK IN HEAVEN**  
 **November 23rd, 2016**


	6. Infinity (full)

**Time Travellers**  
 **'Infinty'**  
 **EXTENDED**

 **"And that is why you people should stop caring about the band and care about something else." Lilithena explains.**

 **She is on stage, following a band.**

 **"Hey... You've went too far." The Doctor reminds her.**

 **Everyone gets their weapons ready.**

 **"Oh damn it, RUN!"**

The Doctor and his love, Lilithena run through a field.

"What was that for?" The Doctor asks his co-Time Lord who is running with him.

"I didn't anger them. You let them try to destroy me!" Lilithena complains as the angered people come a little closer to the opponents of the Doctor and Lily. The Tardis is over another hill. "There, we don't have long 'till the Tardis is in our sight!"

"I feel a little uneasy on that." The Doctor mummers.

"Relax. Or... come on, we have to do it. Only a few minutes left!" Lilithena reminds him as they reach the Tardis to get the controls working and fly away.

"Thank god that was a great escape." The Doctor says as he gets the Tardis towards the time and space continnum. "Truly, the biggest band of annoying people we have faced."

"They weren't as annoying, just they wouldn't listen." Lilithena corrects him as a blonde/brunette woman reveals herself after tying her hair in a style of a bunch.

"What the hell are you doing in my Tardis?" This woman asks the couple.

"Oh, this is yours? Looks a little retro." The Doctor comments.

"I wanted it back to my old one. Gives me nostalgia back when I was 903. I'm only 1113. 200 years and none of them feel great. Anyways, still. Who are you two?" The woman explains her nostalgia as she asks the couple again.

"I'm the Doctor..." The Doctor introduces himself to the woman as her heart sank... "and this is my love, Lilithena."

 **"Your love?"**

 **"You can have it!"**

The woman gets everything out and wired to the Doctor. Lilithena is facepalming herself.

"I need to check if you are fake." The woman says.

"I'm not." The Doctor muffles and complains to this woman.

"Say that again. I dare you. You could be an Auton agent." The woman says.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I SUPPORT THE NESTENES?" The Doctor, muffled shouts.

"He has a point. He looks too weird to be part of those." Lilithena agrees with the Doctor as the Doctor is unplugged and ungagged.

"Thank you. So, you must be the Doctor as well. That's why you were so protective with me, just in case I was the fake." The Doctor explains.

"Yes. Sorry for that, had a couple of shapeshifters here and I didn't want anyone to be the one." The Female Doctor explains.

"Must be a mess this place, then. Definatly needs a woman's touch." Lilithena comment **"** s.

 **"Yeah, good message... because I definately care." The Female Doctor says.**

"Anyways, because of this, we may need to get back to our universe." The Doctor annouces as the Female Doctor gets the Tardis going to another universe as it sparks and tries not to blow up. The Tardis spews into another universe as it stops at the end of the journey in an empty park.

"I don't know where we are, I don't what you've done. But let's go outside!" The Doctor says as he rushes outside to the horror of other Tardis'es and goes back inside. "I bet we should take a gander at outside."

"I've never seen him like this." Lilithena comments as the Tardis doors blow open and they enter into the park. The Park of Rememberance.

The Park of Rememberance is a park of where there is no sky but a simple park and town center, the Doctor then reminds himself of when he first found the place on a tour of planets in his eigth incarnation, he then forgot about it afterwards but finding everyone else from other universes. He felt back at a different home than his planet, but it was so special and the same than it was before.

"I think I remember..." The Doctor breathes, with his companion and other female self by his side.

"And I have remembered." The Female Doctor agrees.

"It looks like a park and a part of a town centre." Lilithena complains. "Like London, but much more cleaner and without control that it needs."

"But actually, it's more than that. Imagine a resting place with this background. Okay, this is what I do when no-one else is travelling. I come here... and rest. Solves the madness in anyone's head. This place can never be destroyed and only I know the base codes, the co-ordinates and the information to arrive here. No-one else should ever know about the information that this place holds because then this will be the final end for me. I will be destroyed and I... The universe... will be destroyed." The Doctor explains. "But the problem now is, why have I been sent here?"

"The Tardis responds to my touch commands, so. Someone or something is under the control that they can get the infomation that we all have." The Female Doctor tells them. "But the infomation is all the more at loss if we do that.

"But who, exactly whom?" The Doctor inquires as he holds Lilithena's head near his. "I need to ask you, did anyone follow you in or try to infect you again?"

"No-one. It has to be from your side to come here." Lilthena says as they all hurry back into the Tardis.

The Female Doctor sets the Tardis going as she dematerialises the Tardis, but it jerks.

"What's the matter with you?" The Female Doctor asks about her Tardis.

"It's reacting us, for some reason. Like we are the people it needs off." The Doctor evaluates as the Tardis lurches down the Time Vortex. Everyone is trying to fix the machine before the Tardis explodes as everyone in it, everyone dissaperes into a mysterious white mesh, nothing can be seen. Nothing...

...nothing.

...nothing.

gnihton...

nothing...

except from one woman with the incredible persona.

Lilithena is the only one to survive the explosion as she stands up in a white space of nothing-ness. She starts to hear something, but it is too muffled for anything but a few words can be understand.

"mphena? com yaw ear me?"

"Sorry, can you repeat that?" Lilithena says as her voice echoes.

"Lilthena? Can you hear me? Can you hear me at all?" The Doctor inquires.

"Yes. of course... and you can as well you let me repeat that question." Lilithena says.

"Thank you. Right, let me explain. You are now in the wreck of the explosion of the Tardis. The Tardis has a safe mechinasim. Every type and console has got one. Even the... most outlandish have. Mine was a plane type. So this one is..." The Doctor explains.

"The Matrix?" Lilithena asks him.

"Suppouse so. Right, I need you to restart the Tardis. There should be something of wires." The Doctor tells her.

"Everything is white. Nothing is here." Lilithena says to him.

"Ah, so. You mean the door I put is white? Because I remember it being a blue pale wood one." The Doctor describes it to her as she runs to it, opens it and resumes back into the Tardis she was in with her Doctor's incarnation.

"All is well, back in this console room." Lilithena comments.

"Still, it's a nostalgia trip and a half." The Female Doctor evalulates. "Yes, I'm still alive. As you can hear correctly. Right, my other incarnation lied. I want you to materlise the console to us. Check the scanner, there should be a square blip where the old console room is. That is us two incarnations of the Doctor name. Land it there and we should appear." The Female Doctor explains the most recent instructions as Lilthena uses the controls to land the Tardis and overlay it as her Doctor and the other one appear in it. Lilthena hugs her Doctor.

"Don't let that happen! I was on fire but my heart was my hands." Lilithena says as she explains the results. "Who was it?"

"Me." The Female Doctor evaluates. "Okay, thank you."

"What a rebel." Lilthena comments.

"Okay then. I shall leave. But before I go, I must tell you this, my name is the Master." The Female Doctor says before she leaves, the two pause as they burst out laughing as that couldn't be the Master if her name was the Doctor.

"That's us finished. Right, what now?" The Doctor asks her.

"Onwards?" Lilthena asks if he wants to go onwards.

"Onwards." The Doctor agrees as the episode and trilogy ends.


	7. Turning The Doors

**Time Travellers - Season 2, Episode 9**  
 **Turning The Doors**  
 **EXTENDED**

"I've left the doors of the Tardis, but what would happened if I never opened the doors? What happened if I never left Bikini Bottom and kept on working in the Krusty Krab. The job that I had been doing a couple of decades and I wouldn't let go until the Doctor dropped into my life like he does to everyone he meets. So, I have diceded to let the Tardis on a parrell universe where I didn't meet the Doctor. This me... turning the doors." SpongeBob explains as the titles begin.

The camera pans as it zooms in onto the Earth.

 **26/06/2015**

 **"It started on the 26th of June, 2015. Friday's are a day which you of course love it for the end of the week. For the end of that hidden slavery. But to be honest, it's actually the second last day of the week for me. I work on Saturdays, so shoot me down for Mr Krabs and his obession with money." SpongeBob explains.**

SpongeBob is whistling at his workplace whilst Squidward is giving out orders of Krabby Patties.

"I love this job so much, I never want to leave now." SpongeBob says as he looks at the hole where Squidward and SpongeBob give conversations as SpongeBob sees nothing. "Err... Squiddy?"

"What?!" Squidward asks him.

"Have you seen...? Oh, nothing." SpongeBob says.

"Please, can you stop bothering me!" Squidward complains as SpongeBob keeps working, they're could have been someone there. In the corner of the mind. He found someone who would be his savour. One of the customers bites into a Krabby Patty and then starts to groan in a zombie way, Squidward is fast asleep as someone throws a chair at SpongeBob. SpongeBob closes his eyes as he opens his eyes. The zombies are about to eat the sleeping Squidward. Until SpongeBob finds a unused gun underneath the grill and cocks it as he puts some different kind of stuff to put it in. He then opens the doors to the zombies with the screaming Squidward.

"Eat mayo. You zombie scum." SpongeBob warns them as he feeds them mayonaise which is the cure as this happens before the company building blows up. "That was an easy job. Wonder what or whom did that?"

 **"SpongeBob, who cares?" Squidward says. "Just run and get out you idiot."**

About 10 minutes before, the Doctor carries a 24-style explosive and puts it in the CEO's room.

"Thanks for the interview. That was some real good info." The Doctor tells him.

"Are you sure no-one will steal it, Mister Smith?" The CEO inquires.

"I don't think anyone cares, to be honest." The Doctor says as he walks off, knowing about that bomb. The CEO walks off, smiling. The Doctor rushes into the Tardis as he whisks it away with the bomb having seconds to come off. The Doctor sits on a chair and reads 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'.

 **30/06/2015**

 **"That day was when the Doctor met me. I started to travel with him and we met Richard, possibly a person that I wish I met more of. But once I did that, I requested to come back towards home. And we did... only a couple of days later when Patrick himself had changed so much..."**

SpongeBob is reading a copy of the Bikini Bottom Chronicle, the headline is 'Brain Inc. suffer bankrupcy. Coporation shuts down.' Patrick visits him, opening the door.

"Hello Patrick." SpongeBob greets him.

"What do you want to do?" Patrick asks SpongeBob.

"It's up to you. Whatever you would like to do!" SpongeBob shouts.

"Okay! When do you come back to work?" Patrick inquires.

"I think it's at the end of this week, Maybe not." SpongeBob says, **"They're still rebuilding after what happened on Friday."**

He leaves the house as he wants to leave for the air outside.

 **02/07/2015**

SpongeBob wakes up to be in a war-zone of Bikini Bottom. He runs out to find Patrick who is cowering in his home.

"What the hell happened, SpongeBob?" Patrick asks his buddy as SpongeBob hugs his friend. **"What happened to home."**

"It's okay. We're all going to be okay for the moment. Nothing will happen." SpongeBob tells Patrick as they spotted by a Dalek group force.

 **"Well, it seems that I was wrong for once."**

"Hostile's detected! EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks annouce as they exterminate SpongeBob and Patrick as the real SpongeBob breathes back in the Tardis and sits there as the Doctor and Lilithena walk in.

" _So, we used the metal of the Tritovores and the cup of the Athelstan to re-configure it to the number 200 bus. So then, the bus could fly through the wormhole and back to London, thanks to Malcom Taylor, who is my new best friend from the UNIT."_ The Doctor tells Lilithena about his most recent adventure in San Helios. "What. What are you doing here, SpongeBob?"

"You know these pills." SpongeBob says.

"Parrellel Universe pills. Yes." The Doctor tells him the real name.

"I tried one." SpongeBob answers him.

"And what did you find?" The Doctor asks him.

"A universe where you never met me at all. I would have died with the Dalek invasion that happened." SpongeBob explains.

"Right..." The Doctor tells him.

 **"Never noticed that without you, hell would have desenced." SpongeBob comments.**

 **"Well, it's a vital thing that we all stick together for the end." The Doctor says. "For whenever it comes near us."**

 **"Exactly." Lilithena agrees. "Seperate and one of us will die in the worse way possible."**

 **THE GEEK IN HEAVEN**  
 **NOVEMBER 26TH, 2016**


End file.
